Love Sick
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Cody is sick and calls Gwen who is not home only to get a surprise visit from Duncan who just happens to be staying with Gwen! Duncan wants Cody and Cody isn't sure if he wants him because he's with Noah! OMFG DRAMA EVERYWHERRREEEE!


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

What do you do when you've been sick for over a week with the flu? What do you do when you get so sick you feel like you want to die? That's an easy answer to most, Most people would get their boyfriend to take care of them however that's not an option for Cody, He hasn't seen his boyfriend in 3 days and it was starting to upset him.

Noah was not the typical boyfriend who would be there for you when you were sick, in fact when Noah found out Cody had the Flu he voluntarily slept on the couch to avoid getting sick. Noah refused to be in the house with Cody most of the time too in this past week, Noah would just get up and go to work at his job working at the coffee shop and then come home and spend most of the night in the living room with his laptop and asking Cody not to come near him and get him sick. The only thing Noah did was pick him up some medicine which he also needed more of.

Cody wanted someone to come over and hang out with him and go pick up his medicine so he knew that Noah was working and couldn't bring him the medicine until later. Cody figured he would call some someone and ask them to bring it over.

"_Hey you reached Courtney's place! Leave me a message and I'll get back to you!"_

_"It's Justin's Cell I'm busy doing something more important than talking to you! Leave me a message!"_

_"IF YOU CALLED MY PHONE THEN YOU KNOW WHO I AM! DON'T LEAVE ME A MESSAGE IF YOUR STUPID!" _

_"Heyyyyyy! It's E-Scope and I'm at the Dentist's office in Mars! I'll call you next century!"_

_"I can't answer my phone right now so leave a message...UNLESS YOUR FROM TOTAL DRAMA!"_

_"You've Reached DJ and his Momma's house! Were not home now! Leave us a message!"_

_"Hey it's Gwen! I'm not home because I'm currently a slave to my job! Leave me a message and I'll get back to you when I get home!"_

"Hey Gwen, It's Cody and I'm sick in bed and I'm home" Cody decided to leave a message "If you wanna hang out or something when you get off of work that would be great! Noah's not home and I need more medicine...Hehehehe...Yeah...See ya later!"

Cody threw his phone on the floor and sighed.

"They all suddenly got lives?" Cody chuckled to himself "This sucks! I really need more medicine"

Cody realized he wasn't going to get any medicine until Noah got home and decided to go watch TV on the couch. He was falling asleep from boredom so when there was a sudden pounding on his door he nearly fell on the floor.

"I'm coming!" Cody yelled as he opened the door figuring it was most likely the mail man wanting him to sign for a package or something. Cody was surprised when he opened the door and was immediately pushed up against the wall. The next thing Cody knew he had a tongue in his mouth and was moaning with pleasure.

"What the hell?" Cody finally pulled away "What are you doing?"

"I brought you the medicine you wanted" Duncan smirked at him "I thought I'd be a nice guy and bring it over"

"I didn't call you..." Cody realized while Duncan played with his hair.

"I heard the message" Duncan simply told him "My folks tossed my ass out so I'm staying with Gwen and she's always working so I thought this could be fun"

"I'm dating Noah" Cody told him "I didn't know you were bisexual"

"Yeah, you're dating Noah and the damn bookworm wouldn't even take care of you" Duncan rolled his eyes "Don't worry I'm here and that's going to change"

"I don't think so, Duncan" Cody sighed "This doesn't feel right"

"Besides I don't think I'm gay" Duncan told him "I'm just trying something out!"

"So that's all this is to you?" Cody asked "Take advantage of Cody when he's sick?"

"That's not it at all" Duncan took Cody's hand leading him to the couch "I like you a lot"

"And?" Cody looked up at him.

"If I'm going gay with anyone it's going to be you" Duncan told him as he climbed on top of him on the couch. "Pants. Off. Now."

"Really Duncan?" Cody asked looking at him "I have the Flu! Then you just come into my house and climb on top of me and don't even ask me how I feel about this!"

"I did bring you the medicine" Duncan chuckled "That should be worth something"

"Duncan you should get off me" Cody told him "I think you should leave"

"I think you should take your pants off" Duncan winked at him "I think we could work something out..."

"I Don't know..." Cody pondered

"Are you attracted to me?" Duncan asked

"Yes" Cody told him

"Good answer" Duncan told him "So am I more attractive to you then Noah?"

Cody was about to answer the question when the door knob started to giggle and Cody looked at the clock and realized that Noah was home and he couldn't risk being caught with Duncan. Duncan also realized this, He quickly gave Cody a peck on the lips and jumped out the kitchen window. He didn't know Noah's work schedule but one thing was for sure he wanted his answer and he was going to come back and get it.


End file.
